Vinzent ond Schorsch
by Taree
Summary: Schwäbische Drabble featuring Crabbe & Goyle... manchmol a weng klaut, I geb's zua schwäbische Witzle ond Gschichtle sind halt oifach sooo inschpirierend.
1. Grad Bled Gloffa

_Widme du I se dr Ensis:  
ohne derra ihr Gschichtle "Featherstonehaugh" auf Platt wär I nia auf d'Idee komma,   
en Drabble auf Schwäbisch zom schreiba._

A/N + Disklämer: Mir ghert nix vom Härri Pottr, wia sich's awol a jedr denka ka.   
Außerdem dät I gern saga, dass es it so oifach isch, Schwäbisch rät in a gschriebene Form umzomsetza - besser gsait, I fir mi. I mach's halt amole so, wia mer's grad en Sinn kommt. Und wian I's schwätza dät. Es isch halt it allgemain giltig, vor allem, weil's a Schwäbisch ausm Raum Ravensburg isch. Far a bar Kilometer weiter nauf, noch Stuegett oder Hailbronn, un nocher isch hert sich scho widdr alls andersch a.

**Grad Bled Gloffa **

De Vinzent Creib ond de Schorsch Goil hond amole widdr a Strofarbet beim Filtsch mache miasa.   
S'isch grad Herbscht gwä ond drom hot de Hausmoischter se zum Birnapflicka g'schickt. 

De Vinzent hot Loitr draga, de Schorsch isch nuff glättert ond hot dia Birna nab in Dräck g'schmissa.   
A oifache Gschicht, ond derzua na hond se no alle boide Birna gessa wia di Blede. 

Irgendwann frogt de Vinzent: „Du, sag amole, hond Birna eigentlich Fias?" 

„Na." Sait de Schorsch, „Birna hond doch koine Fias it!" 

„Bled gloffa." Sait de Vinzent, „Nocher hon I wohl grad a Grott gfressa." 


	2. Schmiere Schtande

A/N: Irgendwia isch es it luschtig... *achselzuck* Abbr mir isch langweilig - I ka it schlofe, obwohl I miad bin. Un weil I so miad bin, krieg I nix Gscheits na... 

Disclaimer: Schorsch ond Vinzent gheret it mir.

**Schmiere Schtande**

De Vinzent Creib ond de Schorsch Goil hond amole zamme nachts em Schlessle Hogwarts Schmiere schtande miase fir ihrn Freind, de Draco Malfoy.

Schtockduschter isch gwä, mer hott d'Hand it vor de Auge säe kenne.  
Koiner sait a Wörtle, se lauschet alle zwoi, damit se au jo nix verbasset.

Abbr auf oimol sait de Schorsch in d'Schtill nei:  
„Vinzent, sag au… hosch du Sandale a?"

"Ha, jetztad ka I gar nemme! Kasch im Dunkle säe oddr wia?" kommt d'Antwort vom ibberaschte Vinzent.

„Ha noi." gibt de Schorsch zrick ond seifzt,   
„Abbr's schtinkt halt scho grad granademäßig ond kreizdeifel erbärmlich dohane..." 


	3. En Fachma

A/N: Au des isch it lustig, weil mer sott sich ibbr so ebbes it luschtig mache. Abbr trotzdem: s'hot halt naus welle.

Disclaimer: I will se gar it hon, dia zwoi! Ond I gäb zua das I s'Gschichtle von em Witz glaut hon. Geld kriag I trotzdem it.

**En Fachma**

De Vinzent Creib ond de Schorsch Goil hond sich in de Ferie saumäßig g'langweilt. So arg, dass se sich jeden Dag Klatsch verzehlt hond. 

Als es widdr amol so weit g'wä isch, fangt de Vinzent glei aufgregt a: "Hosch ghert, d'Pansy hot Ghirnhautentzündung! S'hoist, se dät vielleicht dra verrecke!" 

"Was!?" ruaft de Schorsch, „Isch it wohr!" 

„Scho!" de Vinzent nickt wissend, „Des isch a ganz a heimtickische Krankhet. Entweder mer schtirbt dra, oddr mer wird bled." 

Als de Schorsch en erschtaunt aguckt, sait de Vinzent ganz schtolz: „I kenn me do aus. Woisch, I hon des halt au scho g'het..." 


	4. Delikadesse

A/N: Nochdem sich meine zwoi Buabe dohane dia ganze Zait beschweret, weil me se gar nimme verschriftlicht, hon I denkt - eigentlich hond se jo recht. S'wird Zait, dass I amol widdr a Dräbbl mit iene schreib. Ond sodele, do wär mer!

Ibrigens frei I mi granademäßig ibbr eire Riwus, ond's dut mir halt scho immr a weng loid, wenn a baar it verschtandet, um was es goht. Vielleicht sott I amole in em Kapitl en Werterglossar vereffentliche... ;)

**Delikadesse**

De Vinzent ond de Schorsch hocket em Gemainschaftsraum vo de Slyserin auf em Kanape. Vor iene schtoht a Riesaschachtl mit allem megliche siaße Zeig, ond dia Zwoi esset alls auf was dinne isch.

Wia a weng schpätr de Dreico Malfoi verbeikommt, guckt er ganz verschrocka ersch en dia Schachtl ond dann dia Zwoi a. 

"Ihr esst das noch? Das ist doch schon lange verdorben! Wie ekelerregend!"

De Vinzent zuckt bloß mit de Achsle ond schiabt sich en Breckl Schoklod en Mund, de Schorsch dagege erleitert sachlich: "Ha woisch, d'Gier treibt's nei, de Ekel treibt's nunter... ond de Geiz b'hält's drin!" 


	5. Bahnfahre

A/N: Vinzenz ond Schorsch are back!

Disclaimer: Koine vo de g'nannte Persone g'hört mir.

**A so a Bahnfahrt, die isch luschtig**

De Vinzens Crabbe, de Schorsch Goil, d'Pansy Parkinson ond d'Milicent Bulstrode doilet sich a Hogwarts Express Abtoil.

En em Tunnel wird's duschtr, mer hert a Schmatze ond lautes Klatsche.

S'wird widdr hell - de Vinzenz hot a knallrote Backe.

D'Milicent denkt: „Der Depp wollt d'Pansy kisse – ond dia hot em oine g'langt."

D'Pansy denkt: „Der wollte sich an mich ranmachen, hat Milicent erwischt, die sich das nicht gefallen lassen hat."

De Vinzenz denkt: „Saumäßig, de Schorsch kisst s'Mädle, ond I kriag d'Backpfeife!"

De Schorsch denkt: „Em nächschte Tunnel kiss I mir wiedr mei Hand ond geb em Vinzenz oine auf's Maul..."


	6. Schwimme

**Disclaimer:** So wie üblich. Mir gehört nichts. Nicht mal der Witz, den hab ich auch geklaut.

**Anmerkung:** Irgendwie überfiel mich die Lust, nach langer langer Zeit wieder einmal etwas HP-mäßiges zu schreiben. Was liegt näher, als Vinzenz und Schorsch auszubuddeln? Ich bin übrigens immer noch ein bisschen traurig, dass Vinzenz HP7 nicht überlebt hat. Auch wenn die beiden in den Büchern nicht wirklich sympathisch waren – ich mag meine Schwabenversion von ihnen sehr.

**Schwimme**

Während derre Zeit wo dia Schialer vo Durmschtrang ond Bobattong firs Trimagische Tunier in Hogwarts gwäe send, waret de Vinzenz ond de Schorsch amole am See zum schbaziere gange. Do hond se auf oimol von weitem oin vo de franzeesische Schialer gsäe, der in de See nei blozt isch. Der hot zappelt, isch untertaucht ond wia'r widdr auftausch isch, hot'r gschrie wia am Schbieß: „Au secour, au secour!" De Vinzenz ond de Schorsch hond sich aguckt, sagt de Vinzenz zum Schorsch bevor er nei gschbrunge isch um em Franzos zum helfe: „Woisch, der hätt au gscheitr Schwimme glernt als Fremdsprocha."


End file.
